


Open Window

by QueenKara671



Series: Of Children and Chess Pieces [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5up's an assassin because Among Us, Assassination Attempt(s), Backstory on how 5up and Tubbo met in my AU, Gen, Hopefully I'll be motivated to actually write the main story, Listen it made sense in my head alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: 5up didn’t consider himself to be a very moral man. He was an assassin. He killed people for money, political leaders and army commanders alike. But still, he had standards, and he thought he had made it very clear to his clients what those were.Which is why he could barely control his rage when he saw the teenager in front of him.---5up is hired to murder Tubbo. He decides not to.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & 5up (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Of Children and Chess Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154291
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	Open Window

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Reconstruction Era, before the Exile Conflict. Also, thank Twitch Prime for the wiki.  
> Can be read as a standalone, but part of my series "Of Children and Chess Pieces"!

5up didn’t consider himself to be a very moral man. He was an assassin. He killed people for money, political leaders and army commanders alike. But still, he had standards, and he thought he had made it very clear to his clients what those were.

Which is why he could barely control his _rage_ when he saw the teenager in front of him.

“Oh, hello! I don’t think I know you, how did you get into my office? Did Big Q let you in or something?” The brunet asked.

“This. Is. _Your_ office?” He asked. The boy nodded.

“No, that can’t be right. This says this is the office of the president of L’manberg.”

“Well, that would be me!” The boy laughed.

“...How old are you, exactly?”

“Sixteen, but I’ll be seventeen soon. Why?”

Oh, he was pissed. Some _bastard_ had hired him to murder a _teenager_ . He didn’t care if the kid was a political leader or even a damn serial killer, this was a _child!_

The boy looked at him curiously. “Are you alright? You look pissed about something.”

He practically growled. “Oh, I’m definitely pissed about something alright!”

The boy frowned. “Well, I’m sorry about that. Do you have some complaints about something in L’manberg? If so, I’m happy to listen, I’ll try to do something about it, but I can’t really guarantee anything since I can’t properly make a decision without the rest of the cabinet here.”

Five grimaced. “Before anything, what’s your name?”

The boy seemed confused. “Uh, Toby Minecraft-Sparklez, but I typically go by Tubbo. Why?”

Five looked at him. “Alright, Tubbo. Here’s what’s going to happen--”

“Oh, is this another assassination attempt?”

He blinked. “Another?”

“Yeah, there have been a couple. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal?! How many lives are you on?!”

Tubbo shrugged. “I mean, one, but that’s from the wars, not the assassination attempts.”

“Wars…” The plant hybrid couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A teenager, practically a _child_ , had been involved in multiple wars, had had multiple assassination attempts… he was on one life at _sixteen_. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Not on any server! Of course, he had heard rumors of the Dream SMP, but still, he hadn’t believed them. 

He thought he was starting to.

“Uh, sir, I don’t mean to be rude, but if you could get on with the whole assassination thing so I could get on with my night, it’d be nice. I’ve got a lot of paperwork to do.”

Five shook his head, the little sprout on top bouncing a bit. “No, that’s not what… Okay, technically this was supposed to be an assassination, but. I don’t.” He threw his hands up in the air. “I don’t murder children!”

“I’m sixteen, that’s a teenager.”

“Still! I have made it very clear to all of my clients, I do not kill minors! I don’t have a lot of rules, you’d think they wouldn’t be stupid enough to try me…” He chuckled darkly. “I’m gonna have a fun time going after the person who tried to kill you, Tubbo. Rest assured.”

Tubbo seemed unphased. “Alright, well. That’s the first time that has happened. Thank you for not trying to kill me, Mr…” He trailed off. Five pulled his card out of his pocket and handed it to the young president. He squinted, clearly having trouble reading it. “Five--5cup?”

He laughed a little. “It’s 5up. You can call me Five if you’d like, but 5cup’s not a bad nickname, honestly.”

Tubbo giggled nervously. “Sorry, I’m dyslexic.” Again, Five wondered how anyone could want to hurt this child. 

“No need to apologize, Tubbo.” He paused. “Uh, I probably should go now.” He began to turn to the way he had gotten in--the open window, and really, if he had had so many assassination attempts, shouldn’t he have learned not to leave that open?

“Wait!” The teenage president shouted, grabbing Five’s arm. He turned back towards the boy. “Stay! I can do paperwork later, why don’t I show you around L’manberg?” 

Five softened. “If you’d like.”

“Great! There’s someone I think you’d get along with.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You a fan of redstone, 5cup?”

“As a matter of fact..."

**Author's Note:**

> Tubbo's already reunited with his birth family at this point in the story, which consists of the Captain, Crumb, and Lani. He hasn't disowned Phil yet, so he had his name legally changed to reflect both of his families. And yes, he's trying to set up 5up and Fundy.  
> Also, he leaves the window open so bees can fly in.
> 
> BONUS:
> 
> “So, could I potentially hire you?”  
> “...”  
> “In the future, I mean. I don’t have anyone I’m planning on killing right now--well, that’s not really true, actually…”  
> “I don’t kill minors /or/ work with minors, Tubbo.”  
> “Alright, alright, just checking!”  
> “Who did you need killed, anyways?”  
> “Technoblade.”  
> “Wh--TECHNOBLADE?!”


End file.
